Lost Memories and Tragic Reunion
by FandomWriter
Summary: Matthew (Canada) Lost his memories due to one of his family members trying to kill him when he was young. This caused him to forget his boyfriend Alfred (America). When Matthew faints all his lost memories come back to him and this results of both nations crying. Rated T because I do not trust myself. UsCan . Yaoi don't like don't read ! and as always please review !


I walked into the class room nervously.I just transferd into his school today. Gakuen Hetalia: the School for Nations. I look at the teacher to see if she noticed I enterd the room, which she didnt notice as usual. I walk around the class room and no one even noticed I was there. I find one empty desk in the back and go to sit there, I look to see the nighbor next to me is chating exitedly to his albino friend next to him.  
"That party last Friday was amazing!" The blonde excalimed high-fiving the white haired man. The blonde haired boy had a cowlick on his head and a bomber jacket on. The albino was wearing a a old school uniform and had a yellow bird on his head who saw me and chirped. I smiled at it and waved. The the albino said something about leaving for the bathroom or something but he left with his bird out the door. The man with the blond hair looked towards me and jumped back with surprise writin all over his face.  
"When did you get here?" The man asked me, then for a brife second reconization crossed his face before he composed himself. I looked at him confused and took out a book I was currently reading.  
"I just got here. I transfured in today." I said with a shy smile. I picked up my book from the desk and opened it up and started to read.  
"My name is Alfred F. Jones and I represend the nation America." Said Alfred offering his hand to me. I look back up from my book to see his hand extended towards me. I take the his hand and speak lowly trying not to make eye contact.  
"My name is Matthew Williams and I represent the nation Canada." I smile at the boy and bring my head low. Someone called his name and he turned around to face the person who wants his attention. I sighed in realife and picked up my book and started to read again.  
"Mattie." Alfred called from behind me. I sighed a little annoyed its rude to talk to people while there reading. Turning around I saw Alfred looking at me with a schrunched up expression.  
"Alfred whats wrong?" I asked at the look on his face. He came to stand behind me and pointed to the book.  
"Books are boring and are normal try to be more fun and loosin up." Alfred said picking up the book out of my lap and holding high into the air. I glared at him and stood up and reached to get the book away from Alfred. He was to tall and the book was just out of my reach.I pouted and looked athim inslight anger. He sighed and gave me the book back which I washappy to get. I look back at Alfred and he looked at me sirious.  
"This school isnt normal its weird in fact. So dont do anything thats normal and you wont have a problem with anyone." Alfred said leaning down a little so our eyes were right in font of me. I blushed a little before I sneered at him. I started to remember things that I thought I forgot. Papa Francis always leaving for work and not comeing backfor days. Maman Arthur who tryed to kill me with a knife. I shutterd and out of my moment of weakness I said,  
"This school canot hurt me more then my family did." I spat the word family with venome and hate. Alfred looked at me in shock and steped towards me a little.I slaped a hand over my mouth, I let a complete stranger know something about me they should not have.  
"M-Mattie what d-did they d-do." Alfred asked stuttering, from fear or shock I dont know. Most likely the latter of the situation. Afred put a hand on my shoulder he could tell i was shaking with fear.  
"Papa was never home. He would be out for days and it would make Maman so sad. Maman tryed to kill me. He almost stabbed me to death. Wrose yet I lost most of my memories from then. I had a best friend but I dont remeber him at all!" I didnt realize I was yelling untill I looked around the room to see people staring at me and judging me.  
even a few who whisperd to another asking 'who was I' , I felt some much pain from this. Someone grabbed my arm pulling me out of the class room. I look over that it was Alfred who pulled me out of the room. He looked back to me and I saw a determaned yet sad expression on him. We stopped somewhere along a hallway I dont know. I looked aroundin worry.  
"Mattie you dont have to cry, I'm here now to protect you from everything." Alfred said wiping tears away that I didnt know had fallen. I look at him in shock and put a hand in my hair.  
"why do you want to protect me so bady?" I asked. I was curious to why he would protect someone he just meet. Someone who had so many issues that he was deemed unstable.  
I looked at Alfred and saw that he was in shock. He smiled wide that suggested that nothing was wrong but he started to cry as well.  
"You dont remeber do you." I could barly hear Alfred says this. The world was spinning around me, black, bleak,nothingness. Thats all I could see was that nothing. I could feel myself fall but could do nothing to stop it. I prepared to hit the floor when something warm caught me.  
"Mattie! Are you ok...hay Mattie oi wake up please!" Alfred said in panic. I tried to move my arms to comfort him, to tell him that I'm ok. I found that I couldnot move, just as the darkness was about to engulfed me I managed to whisper to him.  
"Alfred I'm fine."

~Magical Time Skip Of Wonder~ (how did that happen ... I dont know ask google~!)

In darkness that eats everything, I see a faint light. I walk towards it andsuddenly I was on a beach. There was me swimming with Alfred in the water. I walked towards the pair and stood next to them as they climed out of the water.  
"I love you Mattie." Alfred said as he puthis arm over my shivering frame. The other me turned to Alfred and huged him whispering things into Alfreds ear. They made Alfred blush so I could only guess what they were. I was suddenly dragged back into the darkness again. I saw more memories of me and Alfred together having a fun time. Looking upon us on my birthday I started to cry. All the memories I lost came back, All the good and bad the ones that wernt important to the ones that were. They came back. I woke up to see Alfred next to me in the chair. I looked around to realize I was in the hospital. I brought me hand to my face. It was wet and I begain to realize that I was crying.  
Alfred saw that I was awake and came over. He hurriedly kneeled beside me and patted my head.  
"Whats wrong why areyou crying?"He asked gently, looking at my tear stained face. I smiled at him and I was amazed that he waited for me to regain my memories. It took a long, very long time.  
"Dont let meever forget again." I told Alfred raising my hand to stroke his face lightly.  
His eyes started to water as he leaned down to place a slight kiss on my lips.  
"Welcome back." He said softly. He tipped my chin back and I smiled as he leaned in I mummbled.  
"Good to be back."


End file.
